


Wherever You Go, I Go

by tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Fanart, KuroFai Olympics 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: 2020 KuroFai Olympics - Fluff vs Angst





	Wherever You Go, I Go




End file.
